


Sweethearts

by Homosauce



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Derek and Spencer are neighbors, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Derek, Spencer has a cat, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosauce/pseuds/Homosauce
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Soulmate Au where Person A has, "Help! Save me!" on their wrist and they take martial arts classes, ROTC, and has a concealed weapons permit, and is so fucking READY and is SO hyped to save his soulmate, and then one day Person A finally meets Person B, only to save them from a ferocious tickle fight.or Derek thinks he's prepared for every predicament to protect his soulmate. He never expected his neighbor Spencer Reid to be yelling for help, and Spencer surely couldn't expect Derek bursting through his door in his Achilles mojo.





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *is only on S3 of Criminal Minds* I'm ready to write fanfiction
> 
> You guys: . . . okay . . .  
> (NOTE: I am now on season 7 and I started this nearly a month ago whoopsies) 
> 
> Anyways, I changed the original prompt, because originally it was supposed to be Person A and Person B meeting, by Person A staying over at a friend's house and Person B runs towards them for cover from the tickle fight. In this, it's different because Person A and B are neighbors. :) Enjoy!

 

While growing up, Spencer never really thought about his soulmark or his soulmate for that matter. It was just writing on your body that pointed out a single individual that was already picked for you, out of the sea of billions. And that person is supposed to be specifically for you; a bond formed by the gods, as some people would say. It was your future, your anchor, it was your other half.

 

But to Spencer, they weren’t so important. He had seen that soulmarks weren’t everything, they weren’t permanent or show-stopping. It was a pause in your life before you continued on but this time with something more grounding to go with you. It gave you someone else to think about, categorize and shift into your own life.

 

His father had left his mother in a flurry of concealed relief, leaving the woman who was destined to be with him the rest of his life, and a watchful son. He watched his mother break down at first. The fierce professor being brought down by her own soulmate. He watched her slowly go in a cycle of forgetful fits and bursts of energy.

 

As the months went on, his mother was no longer a married woman, she was a profound single mother who worked her best to protect her own child, despite the mental illness she refused to acknowledge. She had tried to build herself back up, and with the help of Spencer, they grew into a pair of intelligent beings with the whole world ahead of them.

 

Until her sickness started getting worse. Through the years, his mother had gone down a spiral of her schizophrenia. It completely ruined him when he had to take matters into his own hands and call her in. His small eighteen-year-old self-had to watch as his mother— his best friend, his everything, be carried out of their own home. She was ripped away from her books, her comfort place, by her son. It was his call to put her in that Sanitarium.

 

But there was some part of him that he refused to recognize that held deep hatred for that day his father walked out on them. If he had just stayed . . . if he could have just helped-

 

No. His father was a weakling who walked out because he saw signs of failure and abnormality and refused to brave through it.

 

And Spencer may be his offspring, he may know he had major social problems and he may also know that he used to have some bad addictions, but at least he was trying to be a better person. It was just hard when you were everything but average.

 

Anyways, through his life, he wasn’t like his older peers who were taking fake tests and pills that would promise them a potential meeting of their soulmate. He wasn’t near obsessive over a few words wrapped around his wrist. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t thought of it before.

 

During late nights, after downing an unhealthy amount of coffee working on a week’s worth of homework in an hour, and having no new books to read until the morning, he would lay in bed and just imagine.

 

Imagine a nice future where he didn’t feel claustrophobic in every aspect of his life. Where he had a nice partner who actually enjoyed his twitches, his insane amount of books, and his Asperger syndrome.

 

It made him feel warm.

 

To think about how someone could just see him and think, ‘I want that. And I’m so happy I have it.’ Despite what the teenagers at his school told him and what they did to him, he would always hold on to the guilty shred of hope that, even if no one else wanted him, at least his soulmate could.

 

After graduating from his high school, things got hazy. He sped through college at ease but most of his thoughts were bundled in working. In no time he had gotten a bachelors in mathematics and dashed to turn that into a doctorate. And since the school had kindly considered his genius brain, he had gotten to take the course for his bachelors in chemistry and engineering too. It was a heavy load, even for Reid, especially since he was a kid going through puberty, but he had to just sit down and learn. He hoped his intellect could brave through his mess of hormones. They weren’t anything but chemicals that distracted him from getting to his books. And he had already known what changes were happening to his body. He had read more than a dozen books about it back in his single digits.

 

 _{—changes through your body are important and beneficial to your whole being. However, the most satisfying part of going through puberty is watching and feeling your soulmark appear. It’s a beautiful sight to see your very own words on your skin. The placement of the phrases can be anywhere around your body, from upper torso to the ankles of your feet. The most common place, however, is on the wrists. When the words appear, you can also start to feel a strong pulling sensation in the first few hours. That is the bond or soul stretch that links you with your soulmate. This goes for soul mates who have different ages, for example, if your soulmate isn’t old enough for puberty, they’ll also feel the pull, however, it will feel like an incessant, deep, itch that won’t go away. —}_   


When Spencer was younger, while he was reading the _Chemistry and Biology of Ellagitannins: An Underestimated Class of Bioactive Plant Polyphenols_ ( a thrilling textbook honestly), he felt a deep sensation around his left wrist, and nearly fell over his chair. It was first a tingly sensation that had him thinking his arm merely fell asleep until a string like tugging had him lunging to the edge of his chair and a few inches from slamming his head on the floor. He had scrambled back up and fixed his big glasses. He had slammed back into the chair and breathed frantically. He looked around like crazy, trying to see what had pushed him. Until he noticed that his left arm was outstretched towards the east. He tried putting it down but it only went for a few inches and bobbed back up. He pulled it down with his other arm but it did the same thing.

He stared at it in fascination, as if his arm was another lab experiment. He had a small thought in his head that reminded him he had read something about this.

 

_His soulmate._

 

Spencer stared in shock, and before he could even reach for his inhaler, his world was tilting over.

 

He had fainted in his chair, behind stacks of books, and with his book unfinished.

 

+

 

During one of his review days for his Ph.D in Chemistry, his left wrist itched like crazy. As if mosquitos suddenly had a vendetta against that specific part of him. At first, he only itched at it annoyingly and left it alone. A few more moments after that it itched even more. He scratched it once more.

 

A pause, and then another needed itch.

 

A few minutes later, Spencer clicked his tongue annoyingly, before pulling his cotton sleeve up fast.

 

He saw his red, irritated wrist, and turned it over to examine it. There wasn’t any visible bite or cut that would cause his reaction.

 

With a sigh and took off his oversized cardigan and laid it across the back of his chair. He focused back to what he was reading and highlighting and just tried to ignore his urge. The librarian glanced at him from her book.

 

While reading a new thrilling textbook of _Hybrid Atomic Orbitals_ — despite it not being on his thesis or final, his wrist itched once again, but this time, pins and needles wrapped around his hands and upper forearm.

 

With a soft gasp, he lifted his left wrist again and itched around his lifeline. By this time the skin coming off of his wrist was dead and small, that flaked around his nails. He furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his thumb around the inside of his hand to chase that feeling away.

 

His thumb only managed to rub the skin around, and if anything, made the itching feeling worse. He rubbed harder and used his other fingers to scratch around.

 

In the back of his mind, he held information about what this could mean. But now, of all places, instead of peacefully in sleep, seemed unlikely. He stopped scratching and just left it alone. He went back to his book, and read faster to distract him from his arm.

 

He was nearing into how the author found his discovery and the history of his intensive research before the itching turned to absolute stinging. It felt like the pins and needles were now sharp stabs of pain that would come randomly.

 

Spencer was shocked, because, (hello), he was already getting weird looks from the other college kids near him from his amount of thick, high leveled textbooks. He didn’t need them judging him for distracting them with his pained grunts.

 

He got up from his soft seat and reluctantly went to the bathroom, clutching his arm the whole way. When he got inside he went straight for the biggest stall and stood in the middle.

 

“What is going on?” He muttered to himself and flipped his wrist up.

 

His eyes went absolutely wide and his mouth opened with no noise coming out. He had read everything about soulmates, and their marks, how it would feel, and what you would need to expect.

 

Right before his eyes, his _special_ words were appearing right in front of him.

 

_FBI! Don’t move!_

 

And wow if that wasn’t fainting material, what was? The next thing Spencer knew he was being shaken by a large man who needed to use the bathroom badly.

 

+

 

A few hours later Spencer found himself laying in bed, belly full of ordered Chinese and brain having a sweet ride of literature by Emily Bronte.

 

He was just on the edge of succumbing to sleep when his left hand suddenly lifted off of the bed. He flinched away and squirmed in fear. He panted at his elevated heart rate and looked fast around his room. He picked his glasses up from his bedside table in a hurry and before he even realized it he was looking in fear at his raised arm, again in his life.

 

“Oh. . .  wow.” He whispered in shock, he blinked blurrily from his thick lens and stared once again in fascination.

 

His arm was yet again unable to be put down and would not be for a while. So he opted to stay still and stare once again.

 

“Hello, soulmate.” He whispered into the dark room, almost feeling compelled to do so. For the next half hour, he was left to stare at it with an unknown expression on his face.

 

+

 

After getting his third Doctorate, and fifth Bachelor’s degree, he had settled into his life. He lived in a big apartment, not for himself, but mostly to hold room for his extensive amount of owned books, and for his picky pet, a large Maine Coon that hated his guts, whom he tried to love dearly, but only got an assortment of scratches in return.  

 

His job was steady, first a professor at Richmond and Georgetown and he had a small consultant, into the FBI Intelligence Branch. After his soulmate, he made it a mission to have some connection the the Bureau. He was only a researcher and assistant to them on their cases, despite them living in Las Vegas, and his location in Virginia. They only called for him to ask him for statistics or numerous random facts such as how fast the brain processes neurons and how the human nose can smell over 50,000 different smells or the entire history of the internet.

 

He could have gotten a position in Quantico for Domestic Terrorism, however, he felt that was too close to comfort for him. He just wanted a small connection not spending his entire life looking over his shoulder and memorizing every first conversation he had with anybody to see if one of them could be his intended.

 

His closest friend, JJ was in the Behavioral Analysis Unit and was his way into his small position in Las Vegas. They were close, and she was the closest to a sister he had.

 

They kept their work lives away from whenever they decided to get together, which wasn’t much. JJ always had cases to work on, and Spencer did have a lot of students. He taught four days a week, with six classes and more than 300 in each course. And JJ was always leaving with no set schedule but a definite leave every week.  

 

They would spend their weekends and nights talking about shows and movies they both watched or sometimes the other would sit back and listen to whatever they would need to rant about.

 

Unfortunately, not all aspects of life were as domestic and good.

 

His neighbor. Derek Morgan.

 

He lived three doors across and had a dog that hated his cat.

 

He didn’t know what job he had, but he did know that he would come back to his place at the late, late hours of the night or early mornings. Just right when Spencer was leaving his place for his corrections, and when Spencer was just winding down for the night, soft sweatpants and an even softer sweater, with Pi aka three-point-one-four curled in his lap, he would hear the heavy footsteps that Morgan left while coming up the stairs. Then the clinking of keys, and loud incessant dog barking, before a loud thump which indicated the door closing.

 

They had never spoken to each other, only glancing at each other in the hallway. Spencer would send him a small, shy smile, and Derek would wink and give him a grin like the smooth man he was.

 

If only Spencer had the courage to come up to someone like that, but his experience with buff, jock-like men were not very good. And despite not knowing each other, Spencer spent some of his Friday nights looking him up on Facebook, and then feel immensely guilty to after. At first he had just asked his landlord who his neighbor was, with a smile, the old lady gave him a wink and a saucy grin. She said she was Derek Hale, a flirt of a man who always seemed to get her into a sweet mood.

 

Derek Morgan didn’t like placing his life online, and all Spencer found was his sisters. There where a few photos of them together smiling and holding drinks. That made him shut his laptop tight after that. The guy didn’t even know him and Spencer already knew the names of his sisters. He was not turning into an obsessed stalker, he just thought Derek had a nice face was all.

 

And an incredibly well-made body, and teeth. And laugh.

 

Spencer knew that people had flings before finding their soulmates, some even avoided people altogether because they were afraid of commitment. It didn’t stop the small feeling of betrayal everytime his thoughts wandered back to his neighbor.

 

God what Reid would do with those arms though.

 

+

 

“Okay so what?” JJ asked, shaking her head slightly as if to clear her head.

 

Spencer rolled his tongue against his teeth and got more comfortable in his sofa. He flipped his hands a little in circle motions, “I’m saying that Smeagol has had the ring for 478 years before the events of the Lord of the Rings occured. And if my theory of Gollum being a spirit attached to the ring, instead of a break in his psychological state, then the ring must have made him get isolated on purpose. With that, Gollum knew he would be equal with Smeagol. The brain being isolated especially with such an evil being of sort pounding down on his senses, caused his brain and mental health to go into a subconscious level of submission. Spiritually, he was berated into low self-worth and depression that—”

 

“Spencer who’s Smeagol?” She asked giving him an incredulous stare, “And what is the Lord of the Rings?”

 

Her eyes widened, “Oh is this Star Trek?”

 

Spencer gave her a stare, and he too, shook his head as if he couldn’t wrap his head around what she had just said.

  
“You’ve never watched— or more importantly, read J.R.R Tolkien— actually just fine, I can recall every scene in the movies, and every passage in the book. Even the entire history of Middle Earth. Would you be opposed to having a shorter, less explicit detail of the Battles of Mirkwood and Fords of Isen? I’m very knowledgeable about them but they aren’t my favorites and I would much rather spend more time talking about Yavana and my theory of the connections with Hobbits. Quite adorable they are and quite brave.” Spencer paused for a moment and almost seemed to laugh.

 

“It is quite uncanny and aberrant switch of character plays that I am insisting we use movies as a bonding assistant.”

 

JJ sighed and rolled her eyes affectionately, “And you actually have them? I’m surprised you have DVD’s at all.”

 

“Hm? Oh yes! The entire collection is in the third book shelf, bottom, three parts to the left.” Spencer got up and went over to his shelf, “Which one first? Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit? Lord of the Rings was written after the Hobbit, but was made into a much larger franchise because of the enormity of it compared to its counterpart.”

 

JJ got up and walked over to his kitchen to grab something, “Your choice, oh wise one, which one is it for a newbie? But let it be warned that I promised Henry and Will I would be back before 10.”

 

Spencer mumbled something, and grabbed the Lord of the Rings trilogy he had.

 

He put it into his DVD player and sat down heavily. Pi came over to him, and stretched out his back, before clambering onto him, claws and all.

 

The TV came to life and he grabbed his remote to play the first film, but paused it so he could wait for JJ.

 

She came back with two bottles waters and a bowl of assorted fruits, “Besides our sudden movie marathon, you have any other news? I’ve been gone for a week looking for a serial killer and would very much like to be put up to date with Mr Neighbor?”

 

Reid rolled his eyes and grabbed a grape, “There was nothing there in the first place.” He popped it into his mouth and gave her a smirk, “But if you want to know, I saw him in a new clothing combination last night days ago.”

 

JJ smiled, “Ooh, did it show off his rock hard abs and 90 degree jawline?”

 

Reid blushed and gave her a wide look, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, “I do not know how to respond to that. But I do know that he has muscles larger than my thighs.”

 

“I wish I could see your neighbor, ya know, see if he’s good enough for you?”

Spencer coughed and rolled his shoulders, “Don’t even worry about me. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even think twice about me. And besides he would much rather have someone other than nerdy Dr. Reid, skinnier than the derma of amphibians, a borderline schizophrenic and someone who has been told to be a little too obsessed with the brains of dolphins.”

 

JJ gave him a small glare, and poked him hard in the side. Reid jerked away as if he was electrocuted. He flailed his arms in a spasm and even caused Pi to jump down onto the floor in with a hiss.

 

“JJ! Don’t do that!” He huffed out, fixing his sweater after he regained his bearings.

 

JJ stared at him and in shock and let out a giggle, “Why what’s wrong Spence?” She said in mock concerned tone. She gave him a look that made him squirm.

 

He coughed into his hand and narrowed his eyes are her. She gave him an innocent smile.

 

“Are you ticklish Spence? Is this a tickle spot? “ She made a pointer finger at him and poked it into his stomach once again before he could even react.

 

He jerked once more and this time even let out a small laugh that he tried to hide with another cough.

 

“No, it’s not. I just have a bruise there.” He said deciding to pay attention to Frodo hugging Gandalf. He curled his body into a ball to cover his stomach.

 

“Why don’t we just watch the movie? I’m pretty sure you’re missing vital time between two main characters.”

 

JJ grinned wickedly at him, and brought two hands to show two pointer fingers in front of him. Spencer’s eyes widened and he sucked in a breath. He jumped up from the sofa and raced to the other side of the room.

 

JJ followed him with a grin and a slight laugh, “I’m gonna get you Reid!” It sounded teasing and yet malicious at the same time.

 

“JJ!” He said, “I am not your son and those words suspiciously mimic maternal behavior. This is a prepubescent act and I am a 25 year old man. I need not remind you that you are a grown woman, and a mother. “

 

Spencer had his hands up in defense and was on his tiptoes, ready to run in a moment. JJ was smiling at him, “C’mon Spencer, have you ever had a tickle fight?”

 

“Oh please, “ He scoffed, “The absurd childhood dream of growing up being surrounded by innocence and an alarming amount of shared bacterium is nonsensical.”   


With that she raced after him, making Spencer run away. He ran into the kitchen and looped around to his dining room. JJ followed him, almost catching him with the tips of her fingers when he ran around the table.

 

“Spence you know I’m faster than you. You’re gonna get tickled right here, right now.”

 

“This is poignant to me and an unaccustomed transition from our placement on the couch.” His heavy steps echoed through his apartment (he felt some guilt for his neighbors) even with the noise of the movie. JJ followed after him in a fit of giggles and laughs, even taking big, heavy steps to catch up to him.

 

“It’s my duty as a mother and your adopted older sister to torture you in this way.”

 

And with that, Spencer stumbled over his cat. In his mind, he sent curses to Pi and regained his balance. In a few seconds JJ had him by the waist and was tripping him over his feet. His toes had caught the end of his sweats making a loud thump in the floor. The next thing he knew he was being tickled to oblivion.

 

JJ stood above him and smiled like crazy, while Reid laughed his ass off. He curled into his stomach trying to stop her from attacking more. JJ laughed along with him and never stopped, only going harder and twisting her fingers into his gut.

 

Reid was heaving, practically losing his breath and needing his inhaler. He wheezed and immediately after let out a large laugh. Pi couldn’t even stay in the same room as him because in his own opinion, he sounded like a dying bird.

 

His feet kicked and hit the floor hard, basically flailing his limbs arbitrarily, nearly heading JJ with a single hit. She dodged him expertly and held down one of his hands, so she could tickle his armpits. With a deep breath he let out a loud laugh and felt his throat strain.

 

His eyes stung with tears, and he could hear his heart beating rapidly, in his ears.

 

_“Help! Save me!”_

 

With a the large amount of noises; his thumping, their laughter, and with the TV still being on, it was no surprise that they hadn’t heard the loud knocking coming from the door.

 

They nearly had heart attacks when the door was busted open, hitting the wall harshly and bouncing back, splintering the wood around the frame.

 

JJ and Spencer looked up in shock and took on stances. Reid curled away from the door, getting to his feet, yet keeping his shoulders back and chest forward. JJ immediately put Reid in between the herself and the wall, keeping him away from the door. She instinctively reached for her waist but cursed when she realized she wasn’t wearing her gun.

 

“ _FBI! Don’t move!_ ” A deep voice said.

 

Instantaneously Spencer’s knees went weak. He gasped and brought his hands up to his mouth.

 

An African American man barged into the room and low and behold, Derek Morgan entered the scene, wearing joggers and a tight shirt, holding up his hands as if he was ready for a fist fight.

 

“Derek?” JJ asked incredulously. She sagged her shoulders and gave him a very confused look. Derek stared back at her and dropped his fists, “JJ?”

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked, and pointed at him, “And what the hell where you going to do?”

 

Derek stared at her as if she was the crazy one, “Me? What are you doing?” He glanced at Reid who hadn’t moved, barely even breathed since Derek came in. He stood stock still, shoulders hunched, knees bent, and eyes glossy with a bright reflection— not of tears, but of something nearly enchanting.

 

Derek seemed to have stopped too. His shoulders dropped more and his face relaxaed of any worry he had before.

 

“Well damn,” He whispered, hardly being heard by anyone or himself. He looked Reid over and smiled softly, “Hello there pretty boy.”

 

Spencer let out a harsh breath that was supposed to be a laugh. He smiled awkwardly and cleared his throat, this time standing straighter and fixing his mused sweater.

 

“H-Hi.” He mumbled.

 

They stared at each other in some kind of hazy look, scared to even breathe to ruin the moment.

 

JJ looked at them, even more, confused at the moment. She turned her head back in forth from Derek to Spencer and opened and closed her mouth, not finding the words to ask or say.

 

“What?” She asked, voice uncharastically high.

 

Spencer looked Derek up and down and smiled nervously, “Wh—.” His voice cracked, and he coughed to clear his throat. “C-Can I see your mark?” He asked, looking up shyly and tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear.

 

Derek grinned at him and flipped up his left wrist to show them, “Help, save me.” He said with a small laugh. He shook his head in disbelief, “You’ve been keeping me on edge for nearly three decades pretty boy.”

 

“How incomparable to you.” Spencer said softly, before lifting up his own left wrist and pulling his sleeve down, “FBI, don’t move. Those are not things a fourteen year old should get. I fainted when these first occurred.”

 

Derek chuckled and winked at him, “That’s not how I imagined someone falling for me.”

 

Spencer snorted at him, and gave him a small smile.

 

JJ looked between them once more, annoyed that she they were urking her. But she couldn’t even try to interrupt, she knew what those looks were. Of all her years being with Reid she had never seen him look like that, much less look at someone else like that. And despite her complete shock of Derek being at the apartment and even more with pajamas on, indicating that he lived most likely down the hall.

 

_Soulmates._

 

It was almost comical for those two to be soulmates. Doctor Spencer Reid; the skinny, smart-ass, unsocial moth, with great hair, and Agent Derek Morgan; gym enthusiast, womanizer, flirty, and one of the socialist butterflies.

 

What kind of Netflix original was this?

Slowly, a grin took over her face, and she brought both hands in front of her chest in a clasp. These were gonna be fun times.

 

+

 

“Wait . . . so you took boxing . . . for me?” Spencer asked, timidly. He tucked another stray hair behind his ear.

 

Derek sat in front of him, holding a cup of coffee in his hand, and shaking his head.

 

“Pretty boy, you have no idea how many years you have been keeping me on my toes?” He let out a huff of breath, bumping the toe of his shoe to Spencer’s.

 

“Well, if it’s any condolences, I am very flattered.” He stopped and flushed hotly, “And you should not be ashamed of your actions considering I may have an affiliation with the FBI in Las Vegas; Intelligence Branch.”

 

Derek blew out a breath, “Las Vegas? Never thought I’d be here?”

 

Spencer laughed, “With no context but my mark, I just had an inference that you had some correspondence in the FBI, and I put off trying to find you until I earned my Ph.D’s. By that time I was elbow deep in term papers and hours behind on sleep. I had enough matters in my own home, I didn’t necessarily intend for you to be amalgamated into it too.” Spencer was hugging his own coffee cup, both hands clasping the hot drink and blowing the steam that came up from the lid.

 

+

 

After finding out the whole ‘wow my neighbor is my soulmate’ fiasco, Derek apologized profusely for the door, and Spencer spent the next half hour coercing him to leave it. They had left it at Derek taking Spencer out to coffee the next day. He happily agreed and with a soft sigh, he closed his door and then stopped. They both stared at it and Derek coughed awkwardly once again, “Sor—”

 

Spencer let out a loud laugh, surprising even himself, “JJ do you mind?” She had been quiet for some time and only nodded her head but raised an eyebrow, “Sure you don’t want to be staying somewhere else?” Her eyes shifted to Derek and then shifted back to Spencer.

 

He blushed profusely and gave her a ‘look’. Derek chuckled, “You play too much JJ.” He shot Spencer a wink, “Door’s open, pretty boy.” He turned around walked down the hall, whistling on the way.

 

Reid grinned at him and even waved his fingers a goodbye.

 

The morning after, Reid rushed to get back to his home with Pi scratching and kissing the whole ride.

 

His door was shut with numerous pieces of furniture, and Reid had to nearly break his shoulder in trying to open his door. Pi jumped down from his arms and scrounged around. Everything looked the same, nothing stolen, just as Spencer liked it.

 

He rushed to his room, but not before shoving the same pieces of furniture back. Their ‘date’ was going to be around ten in the morning, in the corner Starbucks that had better furniture than he did.

 

Spencer was checking the temperature in his shower when he paused.

 

“What do I wear?” He whispered, narrowing his eyes and remembering the inside of his closet.

 

In a moment he was in front of his closet, picking through the numerous amounts of button-ups and sweaters. “I’m a lost cause. . . “

 

He went to take his shower, and with an exhale, chose a large maroon sweater with khakis and his famous mismatched socks, “Hopefully Derek likes the substitute English professor scene.”

 

It was only eight thirty by the time he was ready, but he needed to set up the fixation for his door.

 

+

 

**Epilogue**

 

“Can I tell Garcia?”

 

“No.”

 

“But she’s Garcia! She’s going to find out sooner or later.”

 

Derek glanced at her and laughed softly, “JJ, the day Garcia finds out about Spencer is the day I have to be prepared to lose both of our sanities. Heaven forbids I lose Spencer to her delicious curves.”

 

“Haha,” JJ said, holding up a case folder and pointing it at him, “Train yourself to accept the fact that Garcia is a force to be reckoned with and if you lose him, he’s better off with her.”

 

He grinned at her and shook his head, “Warning taken.”

 

Just then the elevator doors opened and speak of the devil, Spencer walked into the hallway looking around and holding a bag with two cups of coffee.

 

Derek smiled even wider and walked faster towards Spencer.   


“Pretty boy! Did I win the lottery today too?” He wrapped an arm around Spencer’s waist and dropped a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

Spencer smiled back at him and ducked his head, “You forgot breakfast today and I highly doubt you even brought lunch.” He motioned to what he was holding, “I have no more grading to do for the day and I wanted to surprise you.” He pushed coffee into Derek's hand, "Look at you spoiling me." 

 

Derek planted another kiss on his flushed cheek and gestured Spencer to walk towards his office.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! Leave a kudos and comment :)


End file.
